


Contrast & Compare

by Galaxdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxdae/pseuds/Galaxdae
Summary: Baekhyun is a distraction. Chanyeol refuses to believe the obvious.





	Contrast & Compare

“Ya know, Baek’s over here a lot lately.” It's an offhanded comment Chanyeol makes around a mouthful of bagel that Thursday morning. The shut of the bathroom door pulls Kyungsoo’s dark eyes away from the bare length of Baekhyun’s legs, his attention refocusing on Chanyeol leaned against the black granite top of their kitchen island.

“Well, yes Chanyeol, he is afterall, my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo's eyebrows raise to emphasize the pointed patronization of his tone. Already the taller musician is rolling his eyes in predicted dismissal of the fact. “And I’m not entirely certain if you've noticed but  _ I live here.” _

“No he's not and  _ thanks _ I'd been wondering why all your-”

Kyungsoo doesn't really catch the rest of Chanyeol’s retort, his eyes snapping with apt attention to the bathroom once more at the crack of the opening door. Baekhyun reappears in all his sleep mussed glory, dark hair sticking up on the right side of his head, his eyes still slightly swollen from sleep blearily taking in his surroundings.

“-ey are you even- Kyungsoo????”

“Nope.” The way Kyungsoo's day old deep blue button up hangs off of Baekhyun's shapely frame is more than enough to steal Kyungsoo's attention undivided. Shameless in how little it leaves to the imagination, a compliment in tone to the fresh scattering of love bites strewn over Baekhyun's collar. The bright smile that breaks so easy over Baekhyun's features as his gaze settles on Kyungsoo skips the younger man's heart a beat, tugging ever so slightly at corner of his lips.

It only takes a few strides for Baekhyun to find his way to Kyungsoo's side, melding his frame up against the younger’s as if he'd been made specifically to tuck under Kyungsoo's arm. Kyungsoo does just that, wrapping a strong arm around Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's palm near cupping one of his ample ass cheeks.

“Are you coming back to bed?” There's a playful little curl to Baekhyun's words, slender fingers tapping where his hand had come to rest against the white cotton t-shirt covering Kyungsoo's chest. Kyungsoo tilts his face towards Baekhyun's, unable to contain the fond smile that curls his heart shaped lips. Softly he hums as if in contemplation, mouth gently brushing over Baekhyun's own.

“For you baby, I'll certainly consider it.” The laugh that bubbles from Baekhyun has Kyungsoo pulling the man all the closer to his side, Baekhyun knowing as well as Kyungsoo himself does that he was weak to any request Baekhyun might make. A pointed lingering kiss is pressed to Kyungsoo's lips before Baekhyun is slipping free tossing a flirty as ever 'hurry Soo’ over his shoulder as he wanders back down the hall to Kyungsoo's room.

“-ery funny,” Kyungsoo's attention is pulled suddenly back to Chanyeol as his roommate places his dirty plate in the dishwasher next to where Kyungsoo stay leaned on the counter. “I'll see you at six, if anything changes I'll let you know.” 

  
Kyungsoo gives a hum of confirmation, already pushing off the counter to follow the finest distraction back down the hallway to his room.


End file.
